In Your Dreams
by Serpentine Iris
Summary: [Hiatus] In attempt to rid himself of a strange new obsession and dreams about Harry, Draco's willing to try anything. Even potions from forbidden books.
1. Welcome Back

**Warning:** Contains Slash - Meaning male/male pairing. Yes, as in Draco/Harry. Don't read it if you don't like it.  
**Disclaimer:** Nooo, I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. This story's based on events and in settings created by J.K. Rowling  
**A/N:** Edited and reposted.  
**Originally Posted:** 12-24-2004  
**Summary:** Draco finds himself obsessing over Harry, and to rid himself of the unwanted infatuation, he casts a spell to visit Harry's dreams, where he can do whatever he wants... but will it be enough? HPDM

* * *

**In Your Dreams  
****Chapter One:** Welcome Back

Draco Malfoy flung himself into the compartment seat nearest the window, as his friends sat down in the other seats. His closest friends, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode sat across from him and directly next to him. Crabbe and Goyle were also in the compartment next to the doors to keep others out.

He swept a hand through his white blond hair, which now fell loosely around his face. They'd arrived at King's Cross early to get a good compartment and Draco couldn't have hoped for school to begin any sooner. With his father in Azkaban summer had been very tedious, and he did not like the fact that the Malfoy name was being dragged through the mud. His mother had finally threatened the reporters to keep away. Their fires were monitored and his friends' parents wouldn't let them visit because of the unwanted attention. Draco was happy to be going to Hogwarts.

"What say you to a game of chess, Draco?" Blaise asked, swinging his lengthy dark brown bangs out of his eyes. Draco smirked.

"In the mood for losing, are you?" The Slytherin rose to the challenge. Millicent watched the two boys coolly while petting her fuzz ball cat.

They took out the wizarding chess set and began moving pieces around. The train gave a lurch as it started moving. They were off to Hogwarts.

"So how was your summer?" Blaise looked up from the board to Millicent.

"My parents took me to Germany." Millicent answered with a purse of her lips. It was code since they couldn't talk freely on the train. Her parents had joined Lord Voldemort.

Draco looked up from the game, "Did you go to Berlin?"

She shook her head. "They just wanted to go around a few sight-seeing areas."

Blaise nodded. "That's good."

Millicent swept back her black hair and smiled at the boy. "What about you Blaise?"

"Never been to Berlin. This summer I stayed home." He looked to Draco, who was now concentrating on his knight destroying a pawn. "It was boring without you. My parents will come to their senses soon."

Draco waved his hand dismissively, though inside he was cursing Blaise's parents for making things unnecessarily harder on him over the summer. "No matter, school's started."

"Speaking of school, d'you reckon we'll have any luck with Quidditch now that Potter's off the team?" Millicent asked.

A collection of groans sounded around the compartment at the mention of Harry Potter. Draco frowned. Potter was one subject he didn't want to think about right now. Not that it mattered much; he seemed to be thinking about him even when he didn't want to. Over the summer, Potter had filled his mind almost daily. The absence of his father as a reminder helped very little. At first, he'd planned excruciating, vile deaths for the Golden Boy…

"He'll probably be reinstated by Dumbledore. Special treatment and all." Blaise's bishop advanced onto his rook.

"EW! Are you talking about Potter already?" The door slid open, revealing Pansy Parkinson in a green button-down shirt and black skirt. A look of disgust and curiosity marred her pug face until her eyes fell on Draco. "Oh Drakie! There you are!"

Couldn't Crabbe and Goyle do anything right? Blaise and Millicent grinned as Draco held back a sneer from the girl, instead smirking. The glare in his eyes cancelled out any nice appearance of the expression.

"Pansy, what do you want?" He gritted his teeth. He honestly couldn't stand the girl anymore. He'd put up with her girly nonsense up to now, but he was done with it. She hung off his arm like flies to a horse.

She smiled. "Nothing. I was looking for a seat." She sat down next to Blaise, still looking at Draco. "Glad I found you guys. I don't know what I would have done if I'd have had to sit with the Gryffindorks at the end of the train."

_'Eurgh,'_ he thought. _'Can't… stand… Pansy…'_ "Well then, I'll be back." He stood quickly, flashing a smirk to his two friends. "Have fun."

"Oh Drakie, do you need company?" Pansy simpered.

"Stay. I don't an entourage for the loo."

He left Blaise and Millicent with the three idiots and made his way slowly to the back, glad to be away from Pansy, even for a few minutes.

'Wonder what Potter's doing. He's probably holed up with the rest of the Dream Team, having fun.'

Since the beginning of the summer, Draco had spent a lot of time thinking about the black haired boy. From deaths he could suffer, to simply wondering what he was doing, or thinking. Several nights, Draco woke from dreams involving Potter.

He'd never admit it though, and had deemed any thought of Potter as insanity not to be mentioned. He refused to contemplate their meanings. He just wanted to know more about the enemy. His enemy, Potter. Potter the enemy. Not friend… or anything else.

Draco mentally slapped himself. _'Not going there.'_ He shoved his hands into his pockets, stopping suddenly when he heard laughter from one of the compartments around him. _'The Weasel.'_He'd walked to the back of the train already. Draco listened quietly for a few seconds before hearing the Mudblood say Potter's name. Whatever she said after that, Draco didn't hear because he slid open their door.

There Potter sat with his friends, as Draco imagined. All of a sudden he had four pairs of eyes on him from the Weasel, Weaselette, Mudblood and loopy female Ravenclaw. Potter's eyes were out of focus, as he looked through the window.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" spat Weasley, his hand plunging into his pocket where Draco assumed he clutched his wand. Potter focused again, turning to see Draco for the first time.

Draco directed his attention back to the angry redhead. _'Can't he ever shut up?'_ "One year without the school being infested with redheads, but I doubt that will ever happen at the rate Weasels reproduce."

Weaselette scowled at him, standing up to do something. Weasel sputtered and reddened.

"Shove off, Malfoy." The Mudblood cut in.

"Don't tell me what to do." He leaned against the doorframe and glared at them serenely.

"Malfoy, if you don't want anything, just go back to your compartment." Potter spoke up.

"I want my father back, how about that, Potter?" Draco noticed everyone in the little room looked to the black haired boy who was staring at him. Staring at him? Draco paused. No biting comeback? They looked at each other, confused grey eyes to dulled green. Silent tension filled the compartment. Weasley stupidly opened his mouth out of the corner of his eye so Draco spoke up.

"Prefect meeting. I'm here to remind you." Potter's eyes never left his. Why? Why did he keep staring at him?

Granger stood up quickly. "Oh! Ron! I can't believe we didn't remember it! But with…" She trailed off, glancing at Potter. "I'm sorry Harry, we'll come back as soon as possible." With that, she yanked Weasley, with his mouth still open, out of the room. Lovegood stood and drifted out after them, offering a smile to Potter.

Draco stood at the door still. What the hell? They just walked past him like he didn't exist! Indignance rose inside him and he sneered. Not only that but they had walked out on their leader and left him alone with his arch-nemesis. And what was with Potter?

He'd have to think about what just happened later though; he wasn't exactly lying about the Prefect meeting, which he should also attend. As the blond Slytherin turned to leave, warn fingers slid around his slender wrist, stopping him.

* * *

Harry reached his hand out and caught Malfoy's wrist. The teen turned, raising a single eyebrow. Harry briefly wondered if it was in surprise or disgust – he never could really tell.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." The words that had been burning inside all summer left, taking the small weight off of his heart that had been burdened there.

For a split second, surprise registered on Malfoy's face before he slipped into a sneer. "I don't need your pity Potter."

Harry shook his head slightly. "It's not meant as pity…" He let go of Malfoy's wrist.

The Slytherin he'd been enemies with for five years hesitated before nodding his head, a tight-lipped, thoughtful expression on his face. He turned and left the compartment without another word, leaving Harry alone.

He sat back in his seat, subdued by what he'd just done. He civilly apologized to Malfoy for sending his Death Eater father to prison. Ron'd freak if he found out.

Brushing a hand through his messy black air, Harry looked through the window at the passing green hills. _'It's going to be a long ride,'_ he thought.

* * *

The Great Hall was lit with glowing candles, floating above the tables and the twinkling starts from the ceiling. Students filled the tables of their Houses, noisily chatting and waiting for the First Years to enter.

Draco sat in between Crabbe and Goyle, across from Blaise and Millicent. The two goons were staring at their plates hungrily, laughing at the few jokes Blaise and Millie got in about the Gryffindorks Draco visited earlier on the train.

The blond's grey eyes drifted over to the Trio. During the Prefect meeting, he'd replayed Potter's words over and over in his head, along with the feeling of him holding his wrist. Draco was almost sick with it all. What was Potter playing at then? Was he really sorry? Why? Why did he desperately want to believe him, yet at the same time, beat him into a broken pulp? Why did the idea of hurting him now make his stomach squirm? Why did Harry's words and touch make his stomach squirm in an entirely different way? The questions whirled in Draco's mind, begging to be analyzed, to be answered… a constant staccato beating into his skull.

He watched Potter sit amongst his friends, there physically, but far away mentally. The brunette seemed slightly happy to be back, but sadness shadowed his features. Draco imagined he might look the same. Happy to be there, sad his father had been caught. Happy to be with his fellow Slytherins, sad Harry Potter had refused his hand so long ago.

Draco growled at himself, _'You're dwelling on it again.'_ He forced his eyes from the Gryffindor table to his friends. He had no reason to be unhappy with his friends. Blaise and Millicent were good to him, Crabbe and Goyle, though oafish, loyal. What did Potter have that they didn't?

He looked back over, pondering that very question, only to find the renewed vivid green eyes staring back. For a split second, there was no one in the room except for them. Draco's stomach fluttered as the myriad of dreams flashed through his mind, all containing a similar moment. He wanted nothing more than to clamp off the streaming thoughts before he gave into his urges to leap over two tables to grab the Gryffindor and have his way with him.

All the questions pounded away at Draco again. What the hell was he doing, dreaming – fantasizing – about Harry fricking Potter?

Luckily, the Weasel chose that moment to lean over and break Potter's gaze as he whispered to him.

* * *

"Harry, why is Malfoy starting at you? It's creepy." Ron whispered next to Harry, breaking his concentration on the grey eyes. Harry glanced at him.

"I don't know." He replied. He'd noticed Malfoy looking over early on, without a sneer. Harry thought back to the train when Malfoy had stopped by. He'd seemed different somehow. Sure, he'd been his usual snarky self, but a difference Harry couldn't put his finger on had been there. Harry scratched the back of his head, still thinking, when the doors creaked open and Professor McGonagall strode in carrying the Sorting Hat. The small First Years trouped in behind her, fear, wonder, and curiosity all jumbled on their faces as they looked around. Ron nudged him, pointing out a small group in the back. They were whispering furiously, to each other, half glancing at him simultaneously while the Hat began to sing.

"Oh wonderful," he groaned. Did they have to stare on the first day?

"Ah well mate, they're just First Years." Ron said.

"Are you two going to listen at all this year?" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"It's just the sorting, Hermione. Dumbledore hasn't even stood yet." Ron answered.

"You missed the Sorting Hat's song?" She said, an appalled look on her face.

"Hat… long ago... four houses… should make alliances... lions, snakes, badgers and ravens… strength undivided… war coming… evil… pretty much the same as last year yeah?" Harry quoted. From where, who knows? He was surprised he'd even paid attention to the song at all while watching the First Years.

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry in surprise before Hermione turned in a huff to pay full attention back to the Head Table.

"Bensworth, Beatrice." A small girl sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Blithley, Alexa." The pale black-haired girl from the group of First Years that made a fuss about him took her place.

"Slytherin!"

"Oh great, I almost forgot there'd be more snakes to worry about." Ron groaned. Harry watched the girl sit down at the Slytherin table, not far from Malfoy. What had all the whispering been about then, he wondered.

Gryffindor received its first new student down the list with Zeke Evenstar, a blond boy who reminded Harry of Cedric Diggory. Harry had to concentrate on something else as the boy sat a few seats away, trying hard not to dwell on the dead Hufflepuff.

The list went on until it got to the rest of the little group. Rellik Rykor and Devin Tillithor were also new Slytherins. Rykor had a cool demeanor that was similar to Malfoy, Harry thought. He looked down the Slytherin table from the group of new Slytherins to the blond, to find him looking his way again. Harry glanced away, his cheeks heating with embarrassment again. Malfoy's been looking his way almost all night, was he sprouting an evil lord out of the back of his head or something?

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor Dumbledore stated loudly at the Head Table. "I will go over everything after we've all settled and had our fill, so tuck in."

The feast officially started as food appeared on the five tables and everyone began eating. Harry filled his place with the assortment around him and ate. Hermione already had _The Standard Book of Spells: Year Six_ out and was busy reading while eating absently. Ron joined in a loud conversation with Seamus about the Chudley Cannons' playing season.

_'Yay me,'_ He thought. _'No one to talk to.'_ He swiveled in his seat, looking around the Great Hall. The professors were all in conversation, along with the other tables. He saw Cho Chang sitting with her traitorous friend Marietta from last year, chatting amiably. His stomach turned into a heavy lead, thinking about what happened last year, a frown on his face. He didn't find her as attractive as he had; instead it seemed like she was just another gossipy girl, like Lavender and Parvati. Harry looked down the Gryffindor table where the two girls sat. They were talking about a magazine they held between each other, pointing and arguing.

A First Year leaning forward over his plate broke Harry's gaze. Zeke Evenstar, Harry remembered. He seemed just as alone as Harry, with no one talking to him. Harry resolved to talk to him sometime.

The feast carried on with Harry pushing food around his place until it all disappeared and Dumbledore stood again.

"Now that we are contently full," he started. Crabbe groaned loudly over from the Slytherin table. "I will go over a few things. For starters, I am pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lain Raenyr."

A tall figure with a dark good stood at the left of the Head Table. Some students jumped in surprise. Like them, Harry hadn't even noticed Raenyr's presence until then.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Ron muttered to Harry. He didn't reply, concentrating on Raenyr. Though you couldn't see his face, his eyes glowed from under the hood. Purple.

"Why didn't we notice him before?" Hermione wondered aloud to the two of them.

"I'm sure you will all give him a warm welcome and take him seriously in the guidance and knowledge he will be teaching – " Dumbledore continued.

"Unlike Professor Umbridge!" someone shouted bravely from the Ravenclaws.

"Yes, Mr. Boot. I trust you will all be pleased, but take into consideration the urgency of learning all you can. A war is upon us as you all know. As the Sorting Hat sang, we are strongest united. I urge you all to see past House rivalries. Lord Voldemort - " A collection of screams rang out. "Will use this to his advantage."

"That being said, the forest surrounding Hogwarts is forbidden. Mr. Filch has also reminded me to say magic in the halls is prohibited, along with a variety of items, which you may find listed in his office. Quidditch tryouts, for those teams that need replacements, will be held in two weeks. Team captains should see their own Head of House for a specific date."

Gryffindor began clamoring immediately, mostly voicing their opinion on positions and Harry's ban. His face crumpled as he remembered Umbridge's ban and his head sank into his arms.

"Ah… yes. The Educational decrees places last year have been removed." Harry moved his head slightly to look at the professor in hope. Dumbledore smiled and looked at him. "That includes any and all bans."

The Gryffindors erupted in cheers and Ron slapped Harry's back while hisses came from the Slytherins' side.

"Knew he wouldn't let them keep you away mate!"

Harry grinned, despite himself. He'd be able to fly again. Even the toad couldn't keep him out of the air.

"With that all said and done, classes start Monday. If you will all please follow your Prefects to the dormitories now. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone stood, clamoring to leave. Harry followed Ron and Hermione towards the doors, not paying attention to what they were talking about; the First Year Zeke was in front of him. This was as good a time as any other to talk to him, he supposed. He tapped his shoulder, learning forward to talk.

"Zeke, right?" He said to the back of the blond's head.

Zeke turned and looked up at Harry, noticing he's also a Gryffindor. "Yeah?"

"Think you'll enjoy Hogwarts?" They kept walking in the crowd.

"Kind of? I'm not really looking forward to whatever the black-haired guy teaches. He looks…"

"Evil? That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, and favors the Slytherins. Nasty case of being an arse, really."

Zeke grinned, and Harry noted that he looked much happier than back at the table. "So do you know anybody?"

"No. I sat with some people on the train, but they were sorted into different Houses."

"Well, I'm Harry Potter, so you know me now." He told him. Zeke didn't show any reaction to Harry's name surprising the brunette. It was a first.

"Thanks. Are you a Seventh Year?" Zeke asked as they headed up the stairs behind Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"Sixth – Hey!" He yelled as something hit the back of his head.

Harry turned around, immediately spotting Malfoy's blond hair moving away from the bottom of the stairs. He bent and picked up the wadded paper from the floor.

"What's that?" Zeke asked.

"'S nothing. Probably another joke of… a classmate." Harry trailed off, shoving the paper into his pocket.

Once they arrived to the Fat Lady, Hermione let them in with "Wonsaponatime." Harry parted with Zeke and headed up to his room where Seamus, Dean, and Neville were setting up their things. Harry flopped onto his bed.

"Hey Harry, good summer?" Seamus asked in his Irish lilt.

"Fine. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow; I'm too tired to move. Tell Ron I said g'night." Harry drew his curtains shut without waiting to hear a reply.

He chucked his shoes off and wriggled half-heartedly out of his clothing, letting them fall over the bed's edge. Remembering the trash ball, Harry pulled his robes back up and pulled it out of the pocket. Unwrinkling the paper, Harry read the elegant green script written for him:

_We're still going to kick your arse in Quidditch this year._

_D_

_P.S. Glad the ban didn't keep.

* * *

_

A/N: Ta-da. Review please! It's nice for the confidence factor.. so be nice? Nasty reviews are so… nasty.


	2. Great Sieve of Despair

**A/N:** I'm planning on the First Years having some part in the story, so keep watch for that. Don't get them confused with the Alexa, Devin and Rellik from The Slytherin Duo! Professor Raenyr's character should be more explained in the next chapter during DADA. Thank you for all the reviews and everything! It's really helpful and great.

**Originally Posted:** 12-31-2004, edited and reposted

**Warning:** Contains MATURE content between two males. Click the back button or the x in the top right corner if this offends or disgusts, or if you're underage, et cetera.

* * *

**In Your Dreams  
****Chapter Two:** Great Sieve of Despair

_Harry's green eyes were burning a hole into Draco from across the deserted Great Hall, full of amusement._

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked aloud, leaning back on his hands. Draco sat down across from Harry, taking in his messy hair, loose tie and half-unbuttoned shirt. He looked entirely edible to Draco._

_"Do you want me, Draco?" Harry leaned forward, looking at him through lowered lashes. Desire burned in Draco's stomach._

_"You know what I want, Harry." Draco murmured. He could never get enough of seeing Harry look at him like that. In those clothes, like they had been roughed up. Wild._

_Harry leaned farther across the table, moving his hand up to caress Draco's face. "I do, don't I…" He trailed off._

_Draco pressed his cheek into Harry's hand, kissing the inside of his wrist. "Always."_

_Harry's lips met his own as his hand moved behind his head, holding them together. Draco opened his mouth, eager to taste Harry. He wasn't disappointed; Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth and swept over his tongue._

_This is what Draco desperately wanted. He surged forward into the kiss, his hands frantically roaming the other boy's chest. He managed to remove two buttons before giving up, jerking his shirt open, sending the rest of the buttons flying. His hands moved inside, brushing over the brunette's stomach, causing Harry to pull back with a gasp._

_"Draco…" Without answering, he finished pulling the shirt loose from Harry's trousers, completing the wild look._

_"Come here." Draco led Harry over the table by his tie, watching hungrily as he crawled over on all fours like a lion advancing his prey. Only, Draco knew it was the other way around: Harry was his prey._

_Harry sat on the table's edge with his legs on either side of him. Draco ran his hands down Harry's sides, watching his face flush and his eyes darken with desire. Enticingly beautiful…_

_Draco stood, gripping Harry's hips to pull him closer so he could lean him back on the table. He dipped his head to his throat, kissing and biting the skin above the tie. Harry's legs wound around his waist, his fingers raking down his back before moving around to the front of his trousers._

_"Draco, please…" He moaned, pulling at the button and zipper. Draco felt Harry's erection as he pressed into him. He pulled back, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down, staring into Harry's brilliant eyes all the while. He ran his hand up Harry's thigh to unfasten his trousers, taking his time pulling his boxers and pants down. Harry almost growled his annoyance._

_The Gryffindor pulled Draco back down for another heated kiss, rubbing up against him. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He reached down to position himself at Harry's entrance. Harry writhed underneath him, his gasps and moans spurring Draco on._

_"You're mine, Harry. Tell me." He demanded, pushing in slowly._

_"Oh god.__ I'm yours, I'm yours, Draco, I – " Harry gasped, throwing his head back with pleasure._

_Draco grunted as he forced his length in. His head dropped to Harry's shoulder at the sensation of Harry's tight heat, like white hot fire burning him to the very core of his being._

_They moved against each other slowly at first, savoring the pleasure. As the pace quickened, Harry was gasping and mumbling whatever his brain could grasp. When they climaxed, they screamed each other's names, and Draco collapsed on top of Harry, nuzzling his neck and shoulder._

_"Harry…" He murmured, licking his earlier bite._

_"Mmmm.."_

_"Harry, I love you." He said into the brunette's ear.

* * *

_

Draco's eyes flew open as he jerked into a sitting position. "Merlin, no…" He grasped his sheets, staring into the dawn-lit room. Another dream of Harry. He'd told him he… no, it wasn't possible.

He sank down into his pillow, panting as he stared up at his ceiling. His skin was burning with the memory of the dream and he could vaguely feel a damp area on his bed.

_'Just great,'_ he thought. _'I'm insane. That's the only explanation. Insane, demented, lunatic, psychotic perhaps… there's no bleeding way that just happened. I don't love him. I don't even _like _him! This has to end.'_

Draco thought that being around Harry – Potter, he corrected himself – would knock some sense into his subconscious and get rid of these dreams but no! Contrary to his thought, one afternoon, even less, of being around him had advanced the dreams!

After running a hand through his bedridden hair, Draco reached over to his wand and quietly cast a cleaning spell on his sheets. He decided he'd find a way to stop the dreams, but it would be useless to do anything now. He rolled over and tried desperately to get back to sleep, hoping against hope he wouldn't dream of Harry-frickin'-Potter.

* * *

Harry almost tripped in his haste to pull up his jeans under his school robe and run down the dorm steps at the same time. Ron was in front of him, in the same predicament. The common room was clear of students, having left for breakfast long ago.

"I can't believe we almost overslept on the first day of classes!" Harry groaned. They rushed out of the portrait hole and towards the moving staircase, Ron waving the two schedules.

"Hermione is a lifesaver! It looks like I have Herbology first… you have Potions. Ugh, Harry." Ron said loudly as he tried to catch his breath. It was the first year they wouldn't have the majority of their classes together, as they'd start N.E.W.T. classes and they'd gotten different O.W.L.s.

Surprisingly, Harry'd received all his O.W.L.s he needed for Auror training. How, who knows – especially with the Potions O.W.L. He'd never get over how he possibly achieved receiving an Outstanding with all of Snape's poor grades.

"Right, ready to run again?" Harry looked down the seven flights of stairs. He wasn't looking forward to it; Quidditch training usually kept him in shape for things like this, but with the ban last year, he hadn't kept up with training. He'd have to get a start on training soon for this season now that he was back on the team.

"No, but does it matter?" They took off, tripping and stumbling over stairs, taking two at a time. Around the third floor, Ron yanked Harry onto the next flight as the previous started to move, causing him to trip four steps and almost fall flat on his face.

"This is.. never happening.. again!" Harry gasped. His side had cramped up already.

Ron didn't bother answering as they made it down to the Entrance Hall. He shoved Harry's schedule into his hand and quickly left out the door with a wave.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons to Snape's class. It turned out they weren't as late as they thought for once since kids were still entering the classroom when he arrived. He felt eyes on him as he entered the classroom, fully expecting Snape to take points.

Hermione rolled her eyes as he dropped his things and flopped unceremoniously into his place next to her. Snape wasn't even in the classroom.

"Sleep well, then?" She asked, offering a roll. He glared at her, but took the roll, biting into it.

"Could have woken us up sooner, 'Mione." He said around the roll.

She wrinkled her nose. "Dean and Neville were up, should have asked them to be your alarm clock."

"Yeah, yeah. So where's His Evilness, Snape?" Finished with the roll he took out a piece of parchment and quill.

"I don't know."

Harry looked around the class at the few students filling seats. It looked as if Advanced Potions combined students from all four Houses, having Hermione and Harry, A few Ravenclaws like Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff, and… of course, mostly Slytherins. Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Malfoy were seated in a group on the left, with a few others.

Malfoy smirked when he noticed Harry looking over.

"Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness, Potter." Snape said as he stalked into the dungeon classroom.

Harry blanched. Snape hadn't even been in the classroom! How would he know? If the slimy git was going to be like this all year, Gryffindor surely wouldn't win the House Cup. Harry would also be stuck in detention year round. Hermione nudged him to keep quiet before he could get any more points deducted.

"Good. Welcome to Sixth Year Advanced Potions. This year I will be teaching the few of you who have managed to get in more advanced potions than you've learned previously. You will quickly learn that you will need to study and prepare for class. On the other hand, if you choose not to and receive poor grades, I will have no problem with removing you. I do not know how some of you," Snape glared at Harry. "Managed to get in to the class but be warned, study and keep up or be removed." Snape moved to sit at his desk.

"This term we will be learning poisons and protection potions; after break, transfiguring, sleeping and other potent potions. As these are all quite difficult, you will work in pairs this year – pairs I have chosen."

Harry gave a sad look to Hermione. There was no way possible Snape would have paired them together. No, Harry would probably be as far from Hermione as Snape could make him go – life was just that cruel. Any hope Harry had of surviving NEWT Potions slipped away through Snape's Great Sieve of Despair.

"Bullstrode, Granger. Boot, Nott. Abbott, Deling. Zabini, Parkinson. Malfoy, Potter…"

With Malfoy, as usual. Harry looked over to the Slytherins: Malfoy had his head turned towards Zabini and they were whispering to each other. _'Make the best of this Harry. Maybe it isn't as bad as you've made it out to be.'_ He gathered up his things and moved over to Malfoy's table, sitting where Bulstrode vacated to sit with Hermione.

Malfoy looked Harry over, a smirk once again in place in his features. "Morning, Potter. Don't think you'll coast by in this class just because we're partners."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Malfoy." Harry said, not paying much attention to what was going on. Malfoy's look had turned his stomach funny. What happened to Malfoy's sneer?

"There will be no complaints about partners. Now," Snape said once everyone was seated, disturbing Harry's thinking. "These next two classes we will learn about the Lady Tears Poison. We'll brew next class. Can anyone tell me what the key ingredient is?"

_'How does he expect us to know if he's just introducing it?'_ Harry thought. Hermione raised her hand eagerly, and surprisingly Malfoy raised his hand next to Harry, appearing almost bored.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy."

"The key ingredient, the Lily of the Valley, also known as Convallaria majalis, is used to strengthen the memory and mind. It's used sparingly in potions to help victims of memory charms, but with excessive use can turn into a poison that causes comatose and mind deterioration." Malfoy answered. Harry's eyes drifted from Hermione's disgruntled look to the boy next to him. How could he know all that? Well, stupid question really, he was Malfoy, the male equivalent of Hermione. Apparently.

"Good, ten points to Slytherin." Snape drawled. Hermione appeared even more discontented. Harry could clearly remember a time when Snape had deducted points from Gryffindor for Hermione answering a question with as much depth as Malfoy had, before insulting her. Malfoy looked over at Harry and smirked slightly.

"As Malfoy said, Lily of the Valley is used in memory strengthening potions, and if too much is added, it could transform into the Lady Tears Poison, reversing any effect it would have had."

Harry took notes on the potion and its ingredients as Snape went on. The poison had several psychic and memory ingredients but it was only the lily that caused most of the damage. Harry's mind wandered briefly to Neville's parents in St. Mungo's, victims of the Cruciatus Curse. They'd been under the curse for so long that they'd gone insane, barely able to recognize their own son now.

Harry bravely raised his hand. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What, Potter?" Snape stopped in front of his table.

"Sir, if the Lily of the Valley is used to strengthen the memories of Obliviated people, what about the Cruciatus Curse?"

Snape looked at Harry, knowing what he was thinking without having to see into his mind. "Even though the Convallaria Potion is strong, it does very little for victims of the Cruciatus. It's one of the numerous reasons it's an Unforgivable Curse. But you could always surprise us Potter, by surviving that too. As I was saying…" Snape sniped, his words dripping with malice and sarcasm.

Harry's eyes narrowed at Snape. What was his bloody problem? All he'd done was ask a question! He didn't know why he bothered – it was pointless. Hermione cast him a sympathetic frown from where she was taking notes again. Harry didn't care. He just wouldn't bother next time. Snape was evil anyway.

Snape had them write down the ingredients and directions to study for next class along with their notes before dismissing the class.

"Potter, a moment."

Hermione said she'd wait outside as Harry paused from leaving. He went up to the professor's desk and glared hatefully at the greasy-haired man, who was looking back with studious eyes.

"Yes, _Professor?_"

"Two points to Gryffindor for the question. It was relevant. I hope you will take the advantage of being partners with Malfoy to learn something this year. He is gifted when it comes to potions." He said, looking down at some paperwork on his desk. Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"You may go now." Snape waved him off.

"Yes, sir." Harry retreated from the classroom to find Hermione out in the hall waiting for him.

"What did he want?" She asked, walking by his side to their next class, Transfiguration.

"Well, he…" Harry started, swinging his bag onto his shoulder as they headed out of the dungeons. "He gave me two points. For the question. And he gave me the usual stuff about taking advantage of Malfoy."

"Taking advantage of Malfoy? Why on the bloody Earth would you want to do such a thing? That's sickening, that is!" Ron said in disgust from behind them, having just come in through the Entrance Hall doors.

"Not like that, Ronald. He meant as a potions partner." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

Ron made a face. "Potions partners with Ferret, Harry? I don't envy you, mate. Enduring him and Snape in the same class…"

"I don't know. I don't think it will be that bad. He's just like Hermione almost."

"No way! Have you **lost** your _mind_? Ferret's – "

"Second in every class almost, I'd wager." Hermione spoke up softly, glancing at Harry. "Harry's got first in Defense though… so he's probably third."

Harry grinned, changing the subject before Ron could continue to berate Malfoy. "I can't wait until DADA tomorrow."

"With Professor Raenyr? I wonder what he is…" Hermione said, opening the classroom door for them.

"He can't be entirely human, can he? His eyes…" Harry agreed.

"What about his eyes? I was talking about his occupation. Dumbledore never said. But there was something funny about how we didn't notice him until he was introduced. We didn't even think about it until then. What about his eyes, Harry?" She frowned.

"You didn't... They were glowing purple, Hermione! Didn't you notice?" Harry exclaimed, taking his seat in the front of the room on the left.

"Purple? Under his hood was dark though. He seemed more like Death, than anything else." Ron piped up.

"Harry… no one could see his eyes." Hermione said quietly.

Harry felt like he had when he'd asked about the thestrals last year. How could no one see Raenyr's _eyes?_ It couldn't be because he'd seen someone die… Hermione and Ron were with him in the Department of Mysteries last year. He picked up his quill and randomly started doodling in silence, withdrawing from the conversation between Hermione and Ron. What was so important about Raenyr's eyes? Raenyr could be a vampire, but that wouldn't explain why only Harry could see his eyes. Maybe he'd just imagined it…

Professor McGonagall entered the classroom at a brisk walk, stopping in front of her desk. She appeared no different than last year albeit with more austerity – if that were possible.

"Good afternoon, class, welcome to N.E.W.T Transfiguration. This year, we'll…"

Harry continued doodling on his parchment. Blah blah, study well, blah, lots of hard subjects this year… didn't the lecture ever change? No, of course not. Harry found himself quite tired of the day already. Of school. Of life in general. He'd most likely die before graduating, and everyone somehow found it important he studied various poisons and transfiguring animals and objects into other animals. What was the use? Would Voldemort have a teacup sitting around wherever he was hiding so Harry could transfigure it into a weapon or some beast the Ministry thought was dangerous? He could sic Buckbeak on Voldemort… or offer to pour him some tea and slip in some poison. Harry slid down farther in his seat, his hand moving over the parchment still as he thought. It was part of why he wanted to go to Defense so much: to learn something he could use to try to stay alive. And to learn more about Raenyr. Professor Dumbledore had to think a great deal about Raenyr, otherwise he wouldn't have been hired, but looking at Dumbledore's current track record of teachers hired… they weren't the best at all.

Harry looked down at the parchment he'd been scribbling on roughly the entire way through whatever Professor McGonagall had been saying and started in shock. He'd made an almost perfect rendition of Sirius, with inky hair falling into his eyes as he smiled at an unknown person. However, around the portrait were different drawings. Less detail and pressure showed ominous eyes swirled around Quidditch snitches, potion vials, and vacant faces. Down in the bottom right, he'd written Bellatrix Lestrange's name in the same type of strokes that he'd used for the portrait.

Had he drawn that? His quill fell to his desktop as he started at the drawing.

"Mr. Potter? Is something wrong?" Professor McGonagall broke in.

"Wha - ? No. Nothing's wrong." He pushed the drawing hastily into his bag and straightened in his desk. Ron and Hermione were staring at him with question and concern in their eyes. He shook his head slightly and tried ignoring the looks from people in the room, trying vainly to listen to whatever McGonagall had to say about transfiguration, even with Sirius's happy and mischievous eyes burned into his memory along with the scratches of Her name.

* * *

Draco left the Transfiguration classroom with Blaise and Millicent at his side and something eating away at his conscience. Curiosity about whatever had spooked Potter during class, most likely. The Gryffindors hadn't even noticed the Slytherins in the same room.

He followed his two friends down the stairs with the rest of the herd of students to the Great Hall for lunch. He supposed it was for the best; how was he supposed to forget these effin' dreams if Potter noticed him all the time anyway? It was the stupid dream this morning that had done it, really. The need to see Harry's eyes, or... Potter. His name was Potter.

"Blast Merlin to Hell!" Draco whispered fiercely, giving himself a mental shake.

"Draco, what'd Merlin ever do to you?" Millicent asked. They took their seats at the Slytherin table as other students began eating.

"Nothing. Just a peculiar thought on my part." He sighed, rubbing his temples. The soup appeared less appealing now.

"Come on Drakie, it isn't that bad. 'Sides, it's the first day of school... One lax day isn't going to hurt you." Blaise cajoled, pointing his spoon at him.

"Eurgh Blaise! If you ever call me that again I'll have Crabbe and Goyle string your intestines around the commons as décor." He threatened. "And what are you on about?"

Blaise took Draco's threat with the air of someone shooing an annoying fly. "I'm on nothing. Just saying that perhaps instead of getting on your own case about something now, live a little. It's just a thought. Inner Berlin strike you down if you think! The horror!"

"Oh, Blaise, shut up. You're nonsensical when you have an empty stomach." Millicent scooped another ladle of soup into his bowl at which he grinned thankfully and continued eating.

"Idiot," Draco said lightly. He looked up to the Head Table, to where Professor Raenyr was. The Trio had been talking about him when they entered the classroom, Draco heard. Potter had seen his eyes. Draco mentally went through all of his readings on dark creatures for anything on eyes, as Draco couldn't see any just like Granger and the Weasel.

Futile as it was, he wished he could write his father about the new professor, or about anything else.

Draco's eyes centered on the subject of his dreams sitting amongst his friends eating, forever without Draco in the picture. It was high time something was done about his dreams or he'd be done for.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter two posted and done with! Thank you again for all of the lovely reviews and constructive feedback. It's greatly appreciated. R&R, I find it makes authors so happy. 


	3. Took Him In

**Posted:** 7-20-05

**A/N:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad all of you were happy with the dream. Don't worry, there will be much more! Up in this chapter, Professor Raenyr.

* * *

**In Your Dreams  
****Chapter Three:** Took Him In 

The very next day found Draco walking early to class, foregoing breakfast. He'd had another dream about Potter last night. They were really messing up his head now. He could feel a yearning for the boy coiling his gut at the very sight of him. Seventy-some odd dreams that got increasingly more intimate, all centering on him with Potter. Did he… what should he do? He'd really like to tear his brain from his head right about now, and maybe use one of the Beaters' bats to hit it across the Quidditch pitch.

Draco thought about the other night when he'd tossed that note at Potter. _'Whatever possessed me to write that stupid thing?'_ He had to have read it. What did he think? Potter hadn't paid any attention to him yesterday besides in Potions. Oh, that was wonderful – he'd be paired with Potter all year.

Wait, no. It wasn't wonderful. He didn't _want_ to be paired with Potter! Enemies! He frowned at the floor's carpet. It was hopeless wasn't it? He'd thought about this all summer, and with the dreams progressing… there was no way he could continue to fight any attraction to Potter.

Draco trudged up to the Defense classroom, which was still empty. He sat down in a desk and pulled some parchment, ink and a quill out of his bag.

To focus his rampant thoughts, he calmly dipped his quill into his ink and wrote:

_Dreams all summer, now getting worse. I say I love H.  
__I think about H almost all the time now.  
__I wrote H a stupid note.  
__H said sorry on the train…_

Draco frowned and skipped down.

_My father would kill me.  
__The Slytherins would kill me.  
__H is on the hit list of the Dark Lord – relationship could be used against H.  
__My father would disown me.  
__I wouldn't be able produce an heir, therefore disappointing Father.  
__H is a boy._

Draco stared at the last comment he wrote before scribbling it out. It didn't really matter that Potter was male, except for the heir problem. His father also presented a major part of the problem. Draco's features twisted into a frown at the thought of his father. His father was in Azkaban right now, but how long until he broke out? Then he would probably go into hiding at the manor, or with the Dark Lord… eventually he would want Draco to join Lord Voldemort. Millicent's parents were already inside.

Draco's head dropped onto his arm on the desk as he shoved the slip into his bag with his free hand. Blast it all to hell. He wanted the most hated person by his considered side, making it damn near impossible for that to ever be a reality.

He stayed that way until the presence of another was made known. Looking up he watched quietly as Professor Raenyr exited his office and drifted around the front of the classroom. _'Watch thy enemy… or anyone suspicious,'_ he thought. Raenyr gave no mind to him being there early. He began writing on the board, but Draco didn't read – he'd just have to copy it later anyway.

Pansy entered the classroom, followed by the rest of the Slytherins. She swooped into a seat next to him before he could protest or have Blaise or Millie sit there. They resorted to just sitting in the other places around him.

Potter and his crones came in next, sitting on the other side of the room. He was staring intently at the new professor, amidst Weasel, Granger, Longbottom, and the other Gryffindors. Finnigan was the first to speak up when Raenyr turned to face the class.

"Are you sort of like a dementor… with a conscience? A Lethifold? Or a male banshee?" He asked without raising a hand.

"Male banshees are near impossible to come by, Mr. Finnigan. And dementors have no consciences. Have none figured it out?" Professor Raenyr questioned in a cloaking baritone – deep, melodic… haunting.

A few students glanced around, mostly to Hermione, who wrinkled her nose at them.

She raised her hand, "Please, professor… what do you do?"

"My occupation relates to my race. You wish me to be terribly honest, yes?" The question was directed to the class, as the hood opening swept left to right as if a head turned. They all nodded.

For Harry, it was different; he could see the violet eyes move over the students, stopping to burn into his with a gaze.

"Do you know, Harry Potter?" Professor Raenyr continued to stare.

The room seemed to fade away from Harry until only he and Raenyr were there. Harry's mind felt a familiar tugging sensation as he was pulled into Raenyr's mind. He saw snippets of Raenyr in a brightly lit room. He was surrounded by others Harry couldn't make out, with an indistinguishable low hum of their voices melding together. It didn't matter at the moment because Raenyr removed his hood, revealing… a black mass? His head was pitch back, like a black hole. It felt wrong to be staring at darkness clearly apparent with light all around. Slowly, the blackness wisped off like smoke, dissipating in the air, revealing a slender, pale Asian face. Soft black hair fell down to his slightly double-pointed ears. Further inspection showed light blue veins crossing and crawling all through Raenyr's skin.

Harry jerked his head back slightly, nauseous from the effort of pulling away and being slammed back into his own mind.

"A shadow," he breathed. He'd heard Raenyr in his head as clearly as if he'd been standing right next to him.

Hermione leaned over to Harry as he tried to get a grasp on his surroundings again. "Are you alright?" she whispered. He shook his head, not wanting to bring any more attention to himself. She watched him closely as Raenyr continued.

"Excellent." Raenyr nodded. "You show.. promise."

Some of the Slytherins whispered to each others, making cracks about Harry, or perhaps Raenyr but Raenyr ignored it.

"I am Professor Lain Raenyr," He finally introduced himself. "I am of a race known as Shadow Shifters. We may be considered dark and dangerous by your Ministry, but I assure you… my powers, just as yours can be used as both light and dark."

"What's a Shadow Shifter? We've never seen them in our books." Parvati called out.

"A Shadow Shifter controls the shadows. I can manifest them, and use them for cover, or shape them. I can also read into shadows," He glanced over the Slytherins as he said the next part, "In an area, or people's minds. There is much darkness in the world."

The class sat uncomfortable on that as Professor Raenyr looked around them more. Malfoy, Harry noticed, was writing something. _'He seems to be doing that a lot lately.'_

"Shall we continue then? Welcome to Sixth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts. I understand your teacher last year was pretty useless." The class murmured in agreement, though the Slytherins were more discreet. _''least some of them agree Umbridge was useless… serves them right for supporting her,' _Harry thought.

Raenyr paused before moving to the side of the chalkboard, which was full of writing. "There will be much more practical work this year, rest assured. There will be a larger emphasis on dueling, Dark magic, and counter-jinxes. This will include learning of the spells to be countered. And, of course, dark creatures will also be covered.

"Today, however," He paused as the class gave a collective groan. "There will be a certain amount of writing. I do not wish to read essays this year, so this will only be used as assessment. The assignment is written on the board; try to be short and concise, yet detailed. If not finished by the end of class, I expect it handed in next class." Without dismissing the class to start, Professor Raenyr simply sat down at the neglected desk near the board.

Harry looked away from the professor to the writing, reading quickly:

_Personal Assessment:_

_1. What useful spells have been covered in previous years?  
__2. List any knowledge on Dark spells.  
__3. Dark creatures – which and what do you remember?  
__4. List Dueling Etiquette.  
__5. Any personal skills or talents, and particular areas of expertise or lack thereof. Give experience._

The list went on, but Hermione had turned to him, tearing his attention from the board. She fretted, "How can I possibly make this short? The first question alone could cover rolls of parchment!"

He shrugged, "Keep it concise? Just list the most useful." She blanched before turning back and beginning.

Harry thought over the last five years' worth of spells. The first useful spell that came to mind came with an image of Ron levitating a club to knock a troll out… He had used Expelliarmus against Voldemort… and Protego… Impedimenta…Stupify… Alohomora… Accio… Petrificus Totalus, the list went on. After another minute, Harry looked over his list and moved on to the second, listing the Unforgivables and the Slashing Curse. He knew more about certain spells and dueling mostly because of Voldemort. Maybe he'd thank him in the last battle. Maybe.

* * *

_'A Shadow Shifter.. why didn't I think about that?'_ Draco thought as he answered the second question. Draco, however, did not know much about them; he'd only heard in passing during his parents' parties. The Ministry considered them dark creatures for good reason; Shifters' abilities could do a lot of damage in the wrong hands, something of which Voldemort was well aware of. Shaping shadows, they could form ferocious beasts or use darkness as a protective veil for attack - something of which Draco was sure now that Raenyr had used last night during the feast. And the Ministry certainly wouldn't want others to be able to see into the dark recesses of their minds; any secret could be found. But nothing of what he'd heard explained why only Potter could see his eyes.

Draco chanced a glance up to the professor's desk where Raenyr sat. What had happened to Potter, when Raenyr asked him – how had he known?

Draco looked back down to his parchment, not really seeing the words as he wrote, lost in thought.

* * *

After classes that day, Draco had plenty of reason to pay a visit to the library; Shadow Shifters and his dreams. He had an hour before dinner for research. Pulling the shoulder strap of his school bag onto his shoulder, he made his way to the library. He didn't want to waste any time by going down into the dungeons to drop his things off, especially since his last class was closer to his destination. No one impeded his path and he was able to pass into the library uninterrupted – not even by Madam Pince.

Draco moved to the back of the library, which was empty and peaceful. He slung his bag into one of the chairs and set off into the tall shelves. He didn't necessarily know what he was looking for, but the main subjects were dark creatures and dreams. He moved into the Magical Creatures section first, not really wanting to concentrate on his dreams. Then again, there wouldn't be much on Shadow Shifters probably – any books he wanted would perhaps be in the Restricted Section. _'Stop it, Draco,'_ he scolded himself. _'It does no good to be pessimistic from the start.'_ Pessimistic, but logical.

He browsed through alphabetized titles, skipping automatically to the D's after reading _Albern's__ Alum of Ashwinders_ and _Benyas__ Barnables' Bundimun_, and_ Crups and Kornalbies_. They would give nothing on Shadow Shifters. Of course, he couldn't hardly expect there to be a book entirely on Shifters. There were no books purely on dark creatures either, so he moved into Defense Against Magical Creatures. He gathered up a few compendiums and reference books there, dropping them off back at his table. He'd start reading later; right now he'd just gather up the books.

He moved onto his dreams, scanning for dream interpretation (not that he really felt they needed interpretation), picking up, grudgingly, a copy of the _Dream Oracle_, _Into Your Subconscious_, and _Dreams: The Untold._ He searched for potions and spell books also.

Now he had a few stacks of books – the table was swamped, really – and just twenty minutes until dinner.

"Shit, I can't go through all of this in that amount of time." He scowled. He threw himself down and opened some of the books on creatures. He skipped past the introduction and soft, fuzzy creatures, until he got to the section on dark creatures. He almost slammed the book shut then, as the section only filled five pages. No species were given by name except a few examples (werewolves and vampires) and there were certainly no detailed descriptions.

He opened up one of the reference books. After scanning through it for a few long minutes, he came upon a chapter on element manipulation, which looked promising.

_Element Manipulation: Throughout the Middleages, only few wizards could manipulate natures elements… they were known as Mages. Other species than human were also able to manipulate elements. Some of the more notable and notorious species were hunted, much like the wizards and witches of the time, to a point of near-extinction…_

_At present day, wizards' innate elemental power has weakened as they favor magic more and created spells to make up for the loss of the elements. Other surviving species have mostly kept to themselves, favoring solitude and their own ways of life. Shadow Shifters, Aerophyrs, Mizuoni and the fabled Heliopath are believed to be such creatures._

Finally, a mention of Shadow Shifters. Draco read a bit more of the text, but it only confirmed what he'd already known – still no mention of their eyes, though. He continued searching through the books, finally finding promise in another reference book.

* * *

Harry chose not to go to the Great Hall for dinner with Hermione and Ron; instead he sat up in the Gryffindor common room alone. He didn't really feel like being around everyone. As it would turn out, The _Daily Prophet_ was back in business with Harry Potter stories and the Department of Mysteries fiasco. Once or twice someone, 'a witness', would say Harry was going to join Lord Voldemort and was there that night to converge with multiple Death Eaters to take over the Ministry. Hermione swore up and down no one believed the stories, as they were – again – written by the one and only Rita Skeeter. Hermione's ban on her had ended over the summer, and she returned to weaving her horrid stories.

Grudgingly, Harry admitted the stories weren't so horrid if only she would leave out the 'eye witness' accounts. Rita did stick to the facts, such as that the ordeal led to the capture of several Death Eaters, but she also brought up questions about Harry like why he wasn't in school and brought extremely unwanted attention as to why they were in the Department of Mysteries in the first place.

As for how the Ministry took the news of Lord Voldemort being back _for real_, at the beginning of the summer they'd started running off safety pamphlets for every wizarding or Muggle-raised family. Minister Fudge was sacked at the beginning of July for putting everyone in danger for the entire year. Madam Bones was put into office until elections could be held. It was a wise choice, Harry had thought.

At present, Harry's mind was focused on the myriad of things that had happened since school started: His drawing in Transfiguration, Professor Raenyr, Malfoy surprisingly enough, and of course, the prophesy. It was always lingering at the back of his mind, coming to the forefront at the most inopportune moments.

Ruffling through his bag, he pulled out the drawing of Sirius, setting it down on his bed beside him carefully, as if the parchment would disappear. He'd never really known himself to be artistic at all – sure, he'd done a few pictures of Hedwig, but nothing this realistic or lifelike. He was sorely tempted to scratch out Bellatrix's name, make it move like other wizarding portraits and frame it. Staring down at Her name, his mind for defense started kicking in. He would have been aware of Imperius being cast on him, and he could simply fight it off. Was there perhaps a curse on his hand or quill? Suddenly, he really wished Hermione would return from dinner so he could show her.

Pushing the drawing away from him, Harry flung himself back to lie on the bed. He could indeed fight Imperius, but that wasn't what had happened in the Defense class that morning. He had seen something like in a pensieve, he was sure, or when he'd broken into Snape's mind during Occlumency lessons.

That was it, wasn't it? It was almost exactly like viewing Snape's memories, only more controlled, like Raenyr was showing him a memory. Maybe it was where the Shadow Shifters lived, in a community or something, and he'd seen some ceremony or meeting. He'd bother questioning why him, but being as he was the only one who could see Raenyr's eyes… At any rate, he was one of the first people out the door. He could feel Raenyr's eyes on him all through the lesson, and he didn't really like it. When he did glance up though, Raenyr would be looking at Malfoy.

Malfoy had been strange since school started. Not only did he write him a fairly civil note (which he wouldn't admit was shoved into his trunk instead of the garbage bin), Harry had caught him staring once or twice. Perhaps something had happened over the summer. _'Wait, Malfoy's father is in Azkaban,'_ Harry remembered from the train. _'Maybe without his influence, Malfoy's forgotten how to be cruel.'_ The thought seemed so bizarre and out of place, Harry chuckled a bit, which turned into full-fledged laughter.

"Hey," Ron stuck his head in through the door, "You haven't gone crazy on us, have you?" He stepped into the room to let the frizzy brown-haired girl with him in.

Hermione took one look at Harry and said with a small smile, "Harry, you haven't laughed like that since…"

_Since before Sirius died._ It hung in the air as Harry's laughter ended, making all three uncomfortable.

Harry bit into his lip before asking, "How was dinner?"

Ron perked up at the subject change, "Dinner was alright. Chicken, mashed potatoes, some type of pudding stuff. Maybe we could go down to the kitchens to get you something since you didn't eat," he suggested.

"Yeah, alright." His stomach rumbled painfully, so he added, "Want to go now then?"

Hermione made a face at the thought of forcing more labor on the House-elves, but she went with them anyway as they left for the kitchens. She noticed Harry stuff something into his pocket before leaving the room, but didn't ask about it until they reached the Moving Staircase.

"What was that, Harry?"

His hand went to his pocket, feeling the crinkle of parchment inside. "This?" She nodded. Ron kept leading them to the kitchens, intent on eating even though he'd just gotten back from dinner.

"I- In Transfiguration today, when McGonagall asked if something was wrong," He said gingerly taking the drawing out of his pocket and handing it to Hermione, "this was. I guess I drew this during the lecture, but I don't really remember it."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she missed one of the stairs, stumbling as she looked at the parchment. Ron kept her from falling and got a glimpse of the paper. He paled slightly before continuing down wordlessly.

Harry quickly explained, "I didn't actually draw it, I think I drew the snitches and things. I definitely wouldn't do something as good as that, or write Her name."

"Do you think maybe it's something from Voldemort?" Hermione asked, continuing on without waiting for a reply. "I'll stop by the library while you two go to the kitchens… maybe there's…"

"I doubt there's a book about this, Hermione." Ron said from ahead of them.

"Maybe not about the drawing… but what do you know about Shadow Shifters?" Harry asked her.

"Little to nothing," She admitted. "Oh! What happened in Defense? How did you know what he was?"

Harry explained about the vision and Raenyr's voice talking to him in his head. Even though it had felt like minutes to Harry, it had apparently been only a few seconds to Hermione and Ron. Then he shared his thoughts with them about how it was like Occlumency lessons, leaving out breaking into Snape's mind.

"Well, this really is something to research." Hermione concluded when he was done. "I haven't been to the library all day, too… I'll see you boys later." With that, she left them at the fourth floor, going down the corridor to the library. Ron simply shook his head at her back and continued.

"You'd think she would have had a heart attack or something, not being in the library."

"Well, it's what she does, I guess." Harry commented, reaching up to tickle the pear once they got to the kitchens portrait.

"True, but it's the second day of school."

"And she probably had her heart attack last night once she realized."

Ron paused and grinned at Harry. "Too true, mate. Hey," He called out to one of the numerous House-elves running back and forth. "Could we have some of that chicken and potatoes from dinner?"

Two elves automatically pulled Ron and Harry over to a small table in the corner, sitting them down. Four more brought over two plates and heaping bowls of food.

"Are you really going to eat again?" Harry asked, seeing the bowls. He thanked them and pulled a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy onto his plate, picking up a chicken leg. Ron already had a heaped plate.

"Well, I didn't eat what I normally do, figuring we'd come up and drag you down here anyway." The redhead said, biting off a chunk of chicken.

"That must have given Hermione a heart attack in itself when she noticed."

"Pretty much."

* * *

Hermione opened up the library door and waved to Madam Pince, who was behind the counter reading a book. Without waiting for an answer, she made a beeline for the stacks, grabbing several books.

Once her arms were full of hard- and paperbacks, she moved precariously over to her usual table near the middle of the library. As she set them down and started going through the indexes, two at a time, a book snapping shut brought her attention off of _Magic's Most Obscure Branches: Occlumency and Legilimency_ to the back of the library. She hadn't even noticed anyone else was in the library when she'd come in.

Back amongst the empty tables, the familiar platinum blond head was down on a book. _Malfoy,_ Hermione thought, frowning. _What's he doing here? He never usually comes into the library besides to check out a book and be on his way. _She noticed how full the table was with books and wondered why he'd possibly need them all. Looking down at her own full table, she frowned even further to herself. Well, he wasn't actually doing meaningful research like _she_ was, was he?

* * *

Upstairs in the Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore sat in conference with his newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lain Raenyr was an old friend of his from his time defeating Grindelwald some years earlier, with whom he'd kept in contact with since. Truly, Albus managed to stay in contact with any allies he came by, as correspondence made things easier to deal with should there ever arise a need for help.

After his first class that day, with the Sixth Years, Lain had made clear that he wanted to speak with him about Harry Potter, as "something had occurred in class." Without further mention of what exactly had happened, Lain vanished for his next class. Albus had hoped that something might occur, so he would be able to propose personal lessons for Harry, but he was curious as to what that something was.

"Albus," Lain began. "Mr. Potter shows true potential. Do you know of what I speak?"

"Ah, I assume you mean his being able to See you?" Dumbledore smiled at the man.

"Yes, his being able to See… but also my class this morning. I took him in and showed him my Rite of the Shadow. Is it true what he has been through then?" Lain shifted out of the shadows where he appeared in the office, moving closer to the desk where the old wizard sat. "I suppose he can see your thestrals then."

"My dear Lain, have you not been reading _the Daily Prophet_? Rita Skeeter wrote last year that he could indeed see them. He has in fact, been able to since his Fourth year, when Voldemort returned." Dumbledore informed him.

"I do not read the _Prophet_," Lain answered as he refused a lemon drop with a shake of his hooded head.

"You as well as I know how it is possible he is able to See, and how you were able take him into your mind then."

"A dark soul has touched his mind," Lain registered. "But he is still pure, how is it possible?"

"Easily enough, Voldemort. He possessed Harry last year. He was able to fight him off though in the end due, I believe, to that same purity."

"He is merely sixteen."

"Sixteen yes, but he has met with Voldemort five times now and survived. I trust he is quite capable," Dumbledore murmured. "How did he appear afterwards?"

"Well enough." Lain answered slyly, spinning his fingers lazily in the air, dark wisps of smoke swirling off of them.

Dumbledore smiled at this, "And that is why I wish for you to teach him, Lain. You know I did not hire you just for your extensive knowledge in Defense," He continued when Lain said nothing. "We did discuss this at the beginning of the summer, the possibility of you taking on an independent student."

"We are on the same wavelength then, Albus. I was to request he be one such student. Are there others?" Lain watched the Professor with intent eyes.

"No, Harry is enough. You might wish to discuss with him however, his personal Defense club from last year. It might be beneficial to offer your assistance."

"How much does he know, Albus?" Lain asked languidly, knowing the answer from his brief visit to the boy's mind.

"He knows enough now," Dumbledore said curtly, looking past Lain's hand to his glowing eyes. "Do not play with your gifts around him, Lain."

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter Three done! What'd you guys think of Lain Raenyr? There was no dream in this chap, but fear not! And 52 for just two chapters! If chocolate frogs weren't so expensive, I think I'd offer you all some.

The drill, which you all know: Reviews brighten my sad days.


	4. Beginnings of Trust

**Posted:** 11-17-05

* * *

**In Your Dreams  
****Chapter Four:** Beginnings of Trust 

Sweat slid down the side of Harry's hot face as he leaned over the bubbling cauldron to stir the liquid inside. _Twenty-seven clockwise turns, three counter clockwise… add in two pinches of crushed Angelica leaves…_He took special care in counting each turn, not wanting to screw up the potion in any way. They'd been working on the Convallaria Healis Potion for over an hour.

According to Snape, the Healis Potion was the Lady Tears Poison's opposition. Since the only difference between the two was the copious amount of the Lily of the Valley, Snape was brewing the poison for them to see and the students were all working on the Healis Potion.

It was better that way at least, since no one would want someone pulling a prank on someone else with stolen Lady Tears. That had been Ron's first sigh of relief when he heard what the Advanced Potions class was brewing.

Still, in the back of Harry's mind a nasty voice was saying Snape appeared awfully familiar with brewing Lady Tears as he glanced up to the Professor's desk. He tried to shake it off, insisting it was because Snape was a Potions Master and the poison was in his curriculum. Harry finished the second stirring and glanced sideways at his Potions partner for further instruction.

The blond Slytherin was carefully deflowering a sprig of periwinkle, separating the petals from the flower into a filter paper. Without looking up, he folded the filter back into a funnel and handed it to Harry.

"Go rinse these out with water," He said, running his index finger along the directions in his Potions book. "We add them in five minutes, along with four drops of Dragon's Blood."

Trusting Malfoy at least in the subject of Potions, Harry stood and went over to the Gargoyle's head fountain to do as told. Even though Malfoy hadn't directed much attention to Harry – which really was fine by him – he talked to himself in an undertone, often adding useful slips of information such as the effect of an ingredient and why it was being used. Perhaps Snape was correct in saying Malfoy was gifted in Potions.

He returned to his work area where Malfoy had already prepared the Lily of the Valley, now finely chopped into a neatly formed pile. Handing the periwinkle to Malfoy, Harry watched as he checked over the instructions again.

"Haven't you memorized them yet?" Harry joked.

"Funny, Potter. I'm double-checking," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Even your Muh – Granger does that."

Harry looked at the blond curiously. He hadn't called Hermione a Mudblood. Why? Why was he being so.. civil? Was it because of what he'd said on the train?

"Yes, my Granger does do that," He responded lightly. He wouldn't be one to look a gift-horse in its mouth. Before Malfoy could say anything, he added quickly, "It's time for the periwinkle and Dragon's Blood."

Malfoy glanced at the timer up on Snape's desk and took a quick step closer to the cauldron, emptying the filter over the edge. Harry added in four drops of blood next to him. They watched the periwinkle petals sink into the simmering opaque murk.

"Thirteen clockwise, seven counter, Potter," Malfoy told him. Harry stirred the potion again, looking at the ingredients left on the tabletop while mentally counting.

"Is the Lily of the Valley the last one then?"

"Yeah. After we put it in, we're supposed to let it simmer for another ten minutes. Professor Snape should be done with the Poison soon so we'll be able to see it then," Malfoy answered.

They lapsed into silence, waiting to add the Lily, Malfoy looking down at his textbook, Harry around to the other groups. With Snape not going around the room, things had gone pretty well. If Neville were here, he probably could have brewed the Healis Potion quite well.

As Draco scooped the lily off of the cutting board, the potion turned from its previous dark murkiness to an iridescent pale blue. Harry gave it a final stir and looked at Malfoy.

…:D:…

"You should be nearing completion of the potion by now. As you add the lily, you may come up and look at my brew of Lady Tears Poison." Snape called from the front of the classroom. Draco spared Harry a glance as they both moved around their table to go up front. Granger and Millie were also going up front to see the Lady Tears. Really, he was breathing a sigh of relief. All throughout brewing the Healis, he'd been glancing at the Gryffindor between sending him to rinse things, fetch ingredients, or stir the cauldron. He could feel the boy alternately looking at him and that only made his mind wander off even more.

Up at Snape's cauldron, the four of them looked into it with interest. The poison was sort of smooth and watery, nothing like the Healis's creaminess. Draco studied the color as well while Professor Snape ladled a spoonful and emptied it back in. The Healis was a pale blue while the Lady Tears was almost clear – like actual tears.

Surprisingly, Granger kept her mouth shut, instead nodding thoughtfully to herself before heading back to her area to quickly write something down.

Draco nodded to Professor Snape and headed back to his own cauldron, feeling Harry behind him following. He filled a labeled vial with their Healis and handed it to Harry without looking at him. Their fingers brushed slightly as he took it from him, sending Draco's brain off on a hormonal spree. He almost held on too long to prolong the contact – almost leant forward…

Harry turned around with the vial, breaking the contact to go hand it in. '_Damn,'_ Draco cursed himself as he watched after the hero Gryffindor.

* * *

Watching his undone shoelace swing and fall with each step, the blond left the Great Hall. Lunch had been quite boring sitting by himself, but he'd suffered through. He seemed alienated from everyone, they'd all made and had friends so fast…

He supposed it was for the best really – otherwise he'd surely not be excluded if it were not so?

"Really, McGonagall doesn't have to give us so much homework – how else are we going to –" A voice up ahead scoffed. The blond looked up as another cut the first one off.

"Not here, Rellik."

"Evenstar, what are you doing around here?" A third voice, female, sounded behind him. Zeke turned to see a raven-haired girl striding toward him. The only girl from the group he'd met on the Hogwarts Express, with the other two people just feet ahead of him.

"I don't know, Blithley. I guess I got lost." He answered, taking her cue to use last names. He glanced around to see why she would bother. Apparently he _was_ lost; he'd wandered all the way to the labyrinth of dungeons where, of course, the Slytherins would be.

The girl watched him coolly with her green eyes a moment before nodding to herself and motioning up ahead, "Come on."

Zeke looked ahead, confused about what she meant before simply following her to where the two boys were.

Upon seeing the newcomers, Devin Tillithor raised an eyebrow him. Rellik did nothing from where he leaned against the stone wall.

"Hey you two, were you waiting for me?" Alexa smiled facetiously.

"You know we wouldn't just leave you." Rellik answered, messing up his short hair.

"We wouldn't have bothered if we'd known you'd bring Gryffindors along with you," Devin said, scowling at her.

"Devin, that's uncalled for – you liked Zeke just fine before we were sorted." She said curtly. He rolled his eyes and grudgingly nodded.

Way to make him feel welcome. Zeke stood next to Alexa, listening uncomfortably as they argued. Rellik seemed very much the same way, content listening from his place on the wall. Zeke thought back to the Hogwarts Express when he'd sat with the three before him. They'd made him feel welcome, apart of something…

"Alright, alright – he's not that bad," Devin conceded. "But that doesn't change the fact that we saw him speaking to Potter after the Welcoming Feast." His eyes narrowed dangerously at the blond he was protesting. Rellik watched them quietly from behind Alexa now, where he pet her hair.

Zeke knew his talking to Harry would be brought up and he'd have explaining to do. Harry Potter's reputation at Hogwarts clearly preceded him and it was obvious on the train that the three Slytherins before him didn't like Potter, Devin especially. It really wasn't fair that his first friend in Gryffindor – whom he really liked – was hated by the only other people to show any interest in him – whom he really wanted to be friends with.

"He was just being nice." Zeke told them.

Devin rolled his eyes, "That's really all he can do. Be nice, like the Gryffindor he is."

"We were heading off to our Potions class – Gryffindor has it with Slytherin, right Evenstar?" Rellik finally spoke up from his spot behind Alexa and him.

"Yeah…" Zeke said carefully, secretly relieved Rellik had brought up next class – anything to derail Devin from going into a rant again.

"Coming then?" Rellik and Alexa started walking in the direction of the classroom, Devin rolling his eyes before following suit.

Zeke stared after the trio, completely confuddled for two seconds before hurrying to catch up to them.

…:Meanwhile:…

Harry sat across Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, watching all of his friends laugh and talk about random insignificant parts of life; just having fun. It was certain times like this that Harry was able to forget everything and just enjoy being with everyone, without worry of his prophesy. Then again, it showed him what he would miss out on if he failed, who was in danger, what was being taken away from people with every attack because he wasn't ready.

Sirius would never again be able to laugh or talk about Quidditch certainly.

"Mr. Potter, could I have a word with you outside the hall?"

Harry's attention snapped to Professor McGonagall standing behind Hermione and Ron. Her face gave away no indication of whether she was bearing bad or good news. Standing up, he gave Hermione and Ron a half-shrug and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter," She said as the door closed, halting her steps just outside. "It's not bad news."

Harry nodded and waited for her to explain, curling his fingers to his wrist to play with the sleeve of his robe.

"In light of Dolores Umbridge's," her mouth tightened into a grimace at the name, "Quidditch ban on you being lifted, and being as you are a senior member on the team, I have decided to grant you team captaincy."

Harry gripped his sleeve, staring at the elder witch in surprise. She thought it wise to make him captain? And Professor Dumbledore was allowing this, even with saying last year he thought Harry had enough to deal with – wait. Were they just making him captain to make up for not making him Prefect?

"Why-? I'm sure there are other members wh-who would be a wiser choice – Katie – "

"Potter, you are the wise choice. You're an exceptional player, you've been on the team for five years and Miss Bell would wholeheartedly agree with my decision. Now, we have a few open positions so I'll expect you to be setting up trials sometime soon, and you should be putting a sign up sheet in the Commons tonight. Let me know how you wish to go about it by the end of the week," Professor McGonagall informed him. She handed him an official-looking pin. He glanced at it, noting quickly the red-and-gold four square background behind two crossed broomsticks. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Potter. And congratulations."

With a curt nod, McGonagall continued up the staircase, probably to her office or classroom.

Harry stood outside the Great Hall for another minute, alternately watching after his Head of House going up the stairs dumbly and looked down at the captain pin in his hand, his mind racing at the news she just gave him. Captain! He turned around and headed back into the Great Hall, going straight to where Ron and Hermione still sat at the Gryffindor table.

He sat down quickly and unceremoniously, meeting their questioning looks with a dazed one of his own.

"Well, what did McGonagall want?" Ron piped up.

"She… gammequidtchcpn." He said, stumbling over the words, looking at them as if they'd understand.

"Come again?" Hermione asked. Wordlessly he handed Ron the Quidditch captain pin McGonagall gave him. Ron took one glance at it before jumping up.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY!" He yelled, gaining attention from half the hall.

Hermione pulled Ron back down to the bench and looked at the pin. She looked at him with a small smile and said very matter-of-factly, "I knew you would get captain, Harry. You deserve it."

"Deserve it? 'Mione, Harry's Quidditch Captain! That makes him practically a prefect! Hey," Ron looked at Harry in awe, "You're my captain. That is, if you'll let me back on the team…"

"Don't be lame, Ron – "

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, causing him to swivel his head to the side. Seamus grinned down at him.

"Did I just hear Ron yell you're captain? Congrats, mate!"

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry smiled. Snapped out of paying attention to Ron, he looked along the table, noticing several other people now waving to him or giving thumbs up in congratulations.

"So have you thought about trials? I think I want to try for chaser.."

"Uh…oh. I'll post a sign up sheet tonight. I haven't thought about a specific date yet, I just found out as it is." Harry answered. Dean came up and shouldered Seamus.

"Alright, I'm looking forward to it!" Seamus called back to Harry as he walked off with his best friend.

After a few more minutes of Ron gushing over the shiny Quidditch pin, the trio headed off to class, only being stopped once or twice for a student to congratulate Harry.

* * *

Directly after dinner that evening, Hermione broke off from Harry and Ron – still excited over Quidditch and off to post the sign up sheet – and found Professor McGonagall's office with ease. Her search in the library had remained fruitless, though she'd found a few mentions of Shadow Shifters, there'd been nothing worthwhile. She had found one detailed report in the history of the Ministry of Magic, back when they'd officially classified the Shadow Shifters as XXXXX. There'd been a landmark case where one, Ruminos Galaenfyr, had attacked a boy who eventually gave into the dark magic and killed four people. There was, however, no specific mention on what the Shadow Shifter had done to the boy. But this was a start, Hermione felt.

She raised her hand and rapped gently on the door's panel, hearing a crisp, "Come in."

Opening and stepping through the door, Hermione smiled at the strict witch behind the mahogany desk, who actually returned the smile. Hermione was her favorite student, even if she was fair to everyone.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor, I was hoping you could allow me to have a library pass for the Restricted Section."

"For – "

"Oh! Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. And perhaps some of the journals," Hermione answered. It was partially true, she wanted to check books on dark creatures, and also see what she could find on Harry's incidents. And then, any extra defense that could help Harry…

'_Oh, Harry,'_ Hermione thought. '_Everything peculiar always happens to you.'_ Hermione's attention was brought back to her Head of House handing her a signed slip for the Restricted Section. She took the proffered note with a "Thank you!" and left McGonagall's office with a confident stride, intent on the library.

* * *

Down in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco was lounging at his favorite chair in front of the massive fireplace, deep in thought. He felt utterly conflicted; news of Potter's becoming Gryffindor Quidditch captain had traveled fast. As he himself had received the captain pin for Slytherin, he was annoyed he apparently hadn't beaten Potter at even that. But the more – and he was absolutely nauseous to acknowledge this – amiable-to-Potter side was bursting at the opportunities this created: shaking Potter's hand every match, having to meet with him to discuss dates and practice times…

"Draco, you look lost in thought, I figured I'd save you." Blaise said, dropping down into the sofa to the side of Draco's chair.

"Yeah," He murmured a reply, looking around. Pansy was with three girls in the nearby corner, talking and laughing, but otherwise, the Common room was rather peaceful and quiet. "How Gryffindor of you, Blaise. So where's Millicent?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, not seemingly bothered by the Gryffindor comment. "Studying, I think. I didn't disturb her because she would have roped me into doing my homework or something."

"Oh, bloody… _homework._" Draco groaned and closed his eyes. "I forgot about my Arithmancy."

"Draco, how could you! For _shame_, Professor Vector will surely give you detention for a week! Oh –" Blaise's dark eyes lit up. "_With Hagrid._" He started laughing.

"Blaise, don't be foul." Draco rolled his eyes. Honestly, Vector would do no such thing. "I'll just do it before I go to sleep."

"Ah, you're right, but that's for the Gryffindor comment. Really though, Draco," Blaise leaned forward seriously on the sofa. "What have you been doing in the library so much, to forget homework, since it's obviously not homework itself?"

"Defense. It's my weak subject." Draco said casually. Not a complete lie; he was researching Shadow Shifters and defense on his dreams, and Defense really was his weak subject. So far, his search was going well, not as well as he'd hoped, but as well as it could without looking in the Restricted Section and Malfoy library. Blaise almost looked as if he didn't believe him, opening his mouth to retort when Pansy the Pug seated herself on the arm of Draco's chair and draped herself around him. Grimacing, he surreptitiously removed her arm from his shoulder and leaned away from her.

"Did I hear Defense over here? Do either of you know what happened with Saint Potter?" She asked, oblivious to Draco's movements.

"Who knows? The Shifter probably sent Potter a mental hex or something." Blaise tossed out.

"A teacher wouldn't hex a student like that, especially not Potter. Nor with witnesses." Draco countered logically. Inside, Blaise's words struck a chord; a mental hex definitely not, but a mental something.. like a vision. It fit well with what Raenyr was saying about seeing into people's minds…

"Oh, well. You heard he was made captain right, Drakie?" Pansy asked, probably trying to recapture his attention. She seemed to have noticed by now that he'd removed her arm and so took to leaning closer.

"Yeah," Draco said, rolling his eyes to Blaise. Couldn't this hag take a hint? "We've all heard by now, what with his buffoon Weasel shouting at lunch."

"I didn't really think they'd make him captain, I think Bell would have been a better choice." Pansy continued. "Really, Potter? He's only back to the team as it is because Umbridge is gone and Dumbledore's back. Such a golden goody-two-shoes.. I wouldn't be surprised if – oh! What if all of this is just pay-off for him? He's bribing the staff or – EW!" Pansy squealed. "Sexual favors!"

By now the gaggle of girls Pansy had been talking to had migrated over and they all squealed with Pansy at her absurd suggestion. Blaise burst out laughing – at his face, or at the mere idea of Potter and Dumbledore together, Draco wasn't sure – and nearly fell off the couch. Draco, on the other hand, felt his cheeks grow warm in anger and a faint ringing in his ears. What the hell was she doing, insinuating such false, utter.. rubbish! He felt no control over his arm as he harshly nudged Pansy off the arm of his chair, causing her to cry out in shock as she landed on her butt on the cold floor.

In a fluid motion, Draco stood and oh-so-loathingly offered Pansy his hand. He couldn't really believe he'd pushed her off the chair for talking badly about Potter. He'd felt such a rush of anger, such an urge to shut Pansy up…

He helped Pansy stand up, commenting as casually as one would on the weather, "You should watch yourself, Pansy – chair arms aren't much of a seat."

"Yes," Pansy agreed, a bewildered yet somewhat suspicious look crossing her face. "Well, we'll talk later, I'm sure Drakie. Come on, girls." They followed the bumbling pug out of the commons, still giggling over her comment on Potter and over Draco helping her up.

'_Idiot, simpering girls._ _They're more harm than good,'_ he thought repulsed, glaring after them.

"Now, Drake, you didn't happen to notice _how_ Pansy ended up on the floor, did you?" Blaise asked amusedly.

"No, Blaise I didn't." The Slytherin answered, turning to look at his friend. "And you didn't either, did you?"

"Oh, no, no I didn't," A smirk lit his face, saying quite the opposite. "But it was funny all the same. You know, if you don't like the chit, you shouldn't bother helping her up either. It only brings her back for more."

Sighing, Draco sat back down in his chair, "Yes but you see, treating her badly would get back to her father and in turn my father, so I can't tell her to just shove off."

"You could always use your Malfoy charm to threaten her not to tell." He suggested.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco noticed three First years come in to the Common room laughing, one mentioning Pansy's name.

"There are bigger and better things to use that for." Draco murmured. The First years came closer and he recognized them; Rykor and Tillithor, the two boys, had approached him the night of the feast. Tillithor seemed most adamant about getting to know _the_ Draco Malfoy, rival of Harry Potter. There was something in the quiet demeanor of Rykor that interested Draco also. And of course the right type of flattery gets you everywhere, Draco felt, and these two were not amateurs in that respect. They'd been able to find their way into Draco's good graces much easier than any of his fellow Sixth years, with the exception of maybe Blaise.

"Hey, you three!" He called them over. "What's this on Parkinson?"

"Ah, Malfoy, it was just a prank." Tillithor smirked.

"Indulge me."

"She walked past the wrong suit of armor at the wrong time," Devin started. "And got attacked by pug-faced pygmy puffs? It will only last for three more minutes –"

"Next time, be more inconspicuous about these things or I'll deduct points." Draco smirked. "That will be all."

When they'd backed off a safe distance, Blaise laughed, "Are you letting them off?"

"Hey, if they want to target Pansy, it's alright with me." Draco laughed. "Besides, they're not bad. Got on my good side."

"Ah, the First years from the feast?"

"That would be them." Draco stood back up. "I should go do my Arithmancy. See you later, Blaise."

Once out of sight, Draco hurried up the stairs to his dormitory (his own, being a Slytherin prefect) and forcefully shut the door.

..:Dreamland:..

_Draco stood alone in the Entrance Hall, looking around in confusion. He had the feeling he was supposed to be somewhere, that he was missing something important. Seeing the great doors to the Entrance Hall were open, he took a few steps towards it. As he drew closer to the sliver of light let in through the crack, he heard faint roar. Somehow, Draco just knew this is what he was missing – the roar was coming from the Quidditch pitch, sounds of an extremely large excited crowd._

_He rushed out of the castle in the direction of the pitch, speeding up into a run so as not to miss anything more. Looking down while running, Draco saw that he was already fully dressed in his Slytherin Quidditch robes and gear. The crowd's cheering grew as he entered a side arch into the corridor leading out into the field. Passing the final arch into the pitch, Draco looked around the stands. The yells stopped and the pitch was deserted, save for one figure flying around the air, circling the pitch, doing laps hoop to opposing hoop - a figure now easing its way down to him on the field. As the flyer drew closer, Draco could see the obvious red Quidditch robes and then the messy black hair, then the shining Firebolt broom which the rider straddled._

_Harry Potter made a smooth landing near him and took the precious few steps it took to stand directly in front of him. Draco paused, taking in Harry's wind-blown clothes before bringing his eyes up to meet the Gryffindor's bright eyes. This – this was indeed his Harry._

"_Draco," he started, brushing his hand up coolly through his hair, Draco's eyes following every movement. "Play a Seeker's game with me?"_

"_A Seeker's game?" Draco repeated slowly, looking around the pitch as if his broom would appear out of thin air, or someone had left theirs by mistake so he could use it. "I don't have my broom, Harry."_

_The corners of Harry's mouth drew up into a mischievous smile. "We don't need our brooms for this game."_

**

* * *

A/N: **Just in time for the release of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! Hope everyone has a good time seeing the movie.. and see it multiple times! 

Reviews brighten my sad days and usually inspire me to write more, faster.


	5. Trials and Potion Schemes

**Posted:** 4-5-06

* * *

**In Your Dreams  
****Chapter Five:** Trials and Potion Schemes

"Get up, Harry! The next meal you miss won't be because I forgot to wake you – Hermione would chew me out big time!" The hanging curtains around his bed were ripped open, letting in light to jar him out of his sleep. Harry groaned and flipped over to his other side with his eyes still closed, back now to the window. He didn't want to get up, much less go eat food and go to classes; he'd just had a dream of the battle with Voldemort in the Ministry and Sirius falling –

"– Up." Harry's eyes opened at the demanding yet entirely whiney tone of Ron's voice. His freckled face was looming in front of his with a worried expression. Wordlessly, Harry sat up and waved him off, indicating he was up. After Ron left to go wait with Hermione, Harry pushed his glasses roughly onto his face and mechanically pulled on his clothes, refusing to think of the dream. He'd had several over the summer, so it was nothing new.

Harry joined his two friends at the bottom of the stairs to the dormitory, both of whom were quieted when he appeared. They'd both figured out he was having nightmares over the summer, and had tried to confront him. He'd simply explained they were nightmares of the Department of Mysteries, and they left it alone, eventually just getting used to his momentary withdrawal after a dream. He refused to mention the prophesy to them, because it would only cause them to worry more.

Hermione gave him a bright smile and held out a rolled parchment to him, which he took, giving her a questioning look.

"It's the sign up sheet for the Quidditch trials tomorrow." She explained as they headed down to the Great Hall. "Today's Friday, Harry."

Friday. He'd almost forgotten he'd planned the trials to take place that weekend. He needed to speak with the other Quidditch captains also, to plan a practice schedule and games, according to McGonagall. Their official meeting was planned for the next week, after all the trials took place.

Taking a seat near the middle of the table, the trio started in on the newly-appeared toast and porridge. Harry ate automatically, focused intently on the bowl in front of him so he wouldn't start dwelling on that morning's dream. Ron and Hermione bantered back and forth for his sake before falling quiet.

A dark crystal had appeared next to his bowl, minute and harmless-looking except for the dark black wisps of smoke coming off its surface, to form a dissipating two-inch length column off the top. Hermione gasped, breaking into his thoughts of maybe touching it, just to see if it was real, if the smoke was –

"Don't touch it, Harry," Hermione said, alarmed. He made to give her a look before noticing his hand was poised over the table, close to the crystal, as if following his thoughts.

"Hermione, do you really think Voldemort would just send something like this to kill me, in Hogwarts, in plain sight of Dumbledore?" he asked. Not looking at the crystal, his thoughts were cleared and he knew he wouldn't touch it without knowing what or where it came from, but he knew it was not from Voldemort. Then again, if Voldemort _had_ done something like this, sending a gift to Avada Kedavra him the instant he touched it; it's not as if Dumbledore could have done much sitting at the Head Table. The dead can't be revived.

Poof! Harry looked back down to the crystal at the sound and saw Ron touching it – or at least, his hand was there, touching the letter in its place, a rather dumb look on his face as he stared at it.

"Ron! I can't believe you!" Hermione forced out in shock, Harry privately congratulating her for not shrieking in anger, which she was barely containing.

"I.. erm… oops?" was all he had to offer in defense.

"Oh, give it here." Harry took the letter from under his hand and unfolded it, quickly scanning the message inside.

"It's from Professor Raenyr," Harry said, causing the other two sitting with him to sigh in relief. "He wants me to meet him in his office tonight about extra lessons."

"Hah, so it's alright!" Ron shakily grinned, waving his toast around.

"Actually, he says I was right not to touch it, and you'd probably be dead." Harry frowned at Ron.

"Oh.. well.." Ron trailed off, looking slightly ill, and set down his food. "Right then." Hermione shook her head while Harry turned to look up at the Head Table. Professor Raenyr wasn't at the table; only Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Vector and Sinistra.

'_He's probably getting ready for Defense class.'_ Harry thought as he followed Hermione and Ron to that very classroom.

They were relatively early, but a few Slytherins were also sitting around, waiting for class to start. Harry sank down into a desk, watching the door to the Defense office open, and Professor Raenyr glide out, dressed in his usual dark robe and hood. His eyes were lowered to the floor and he made it to his desk before showing any indication of knowing there were students in the room. He nodded to Harry as he waited for everyone to find their seats.

"Today we will be discussing dueling," Raenyr announced once everyone had settled. "I understand there was a dueling club your second year. Care to tell me what the etiquette is?"

Harry didn't really need a reminder of the dueling club from second year, when everyone had found out he could speak Parseltongue and thought he was Slytherin's heir. Well, he'd also used the knowledge in the duel with Voldemort fourth year – Harry's hand rose along with Hermione's ever-alert hand.

"Granger?"

"Dueling etiquette requires the opponents to bow to each other in respect, and on a count of three, cast spells at one another." She answered dutifully.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Professor Raenyr seemed to pause, thinking carefully of his next question. "Have any of you dueled?" Almost every hand rose, the students giving each other is-he-really-asking-us-this looks.

"– Outside of the club."

All of the hands lowered except Harry's, his stomach getting a funny upside-down feeling as he wondered where Raenyr would be going with this.

"Indeed," Raenyr's eyes caught his. "Harry Potter, what duel?"

Hermione was watching Harry with worried eyes, alternately studying him and Raenyr as he answered, "Fourth year, against Voldemort." Gasps, as usual, went around the room. The Slytherins were paying closer attention to what was being said now, and some looking affronted at hearing the Dark Lord's name spoken aloud.

Harry was seeing a repeat of the duel in the graveyard in his mind, the surrounding Death Eaters laughing as Voldemort forced him to bow.

"Voldemort." Raenyr repeated, standing in front of Harry's desk with his hands clasped behind his back. "His followers were there, I assume?" The question came - he should have known there would be further questioning.

"Yes," Harry answered in one word, looking towards the Slytherins, thinking '_their parents.'_

"Again I will assume they tried to interfere, or at least some of them did and he refused to let them. Another part of etiquette – no interferences. You may have a Second, one to replace you, should you not be able to continue for any reason, but no one else may step in." Raenyr addressed to the class. "Voldemort is rather big on proper appearances."

The gasps a few students let out at the name didn't go entirely unnoticed by Harry, but he was intently watching the professor, vaguely wondering if he was really assuming all of these facts, or if it weren't something more.

"His followers, however, will pay little mind to niceties. They can curse you during the during the bow, during the count – at any moment during the duel, and it's fair to assume they will not relent, they won't play by the rules, and they pay no mind to what curse they're throwing at you; they want you down and out of the fight." The professor explained; slowly, walking back and forth in front of the class, glancing at one or two students as he did so.

The class continued on like this, the professor telling them certain dueling rules and piecing it with how they were followed or broken in real duels from history until it Defense was over and they had to pack up.

"Next time we will be discussing useful spells." Raenyr called over the din. Harry nodded to him while heading out, thinking perhaps he'd been right; Defense _would_ teach him valuable things.

.:.DM.:.

In Potions class, Professor Snape wasted no time in giving them a long lecture about a sleeping potion, called the Verbena Potion.

Draco's extracurricular research in the library was now completely focused on his dreams, utilizing potions as cures in particular. It seemed to be the right course – already, he had found a rather lengthy section on dreams and sleep in a book, _Most Potente Potions_. He suspected, after skimming its pages, the massive book should be in the Restricted Section because of the nature of some of the advanced potions it gave instructions to make. The tome was familiar in the sense that he was sure he'd seen a copy in the family library at the manor. At any rate, he planned taking a closer look at the text after classes.

But perhaps he would not have to search much longer.

According to Snape, the Verbena Potion was almost identical to Dreamless Draught, though weaker, and in that effect, not as addictive – the reason for Draco's resistance in using the draught in the first place. The Verbena aided its drinker in sleep, then blocked possible nightmares or dreams. Draco promised himself to devote a bit of research to this Verbena Potion before the next potions class when they'd brew it; if it was what he was looking for, he'd have to manage a way to take some of it.

"Miss Li, please desist your poor attempt at imperceptibility; whatever you wish to say to Deling can wait until after class." Professor Snape reprimanded one of the Ravenclaws, stopping his slow pacing in front of Draco. Draco easily looked up at his Head of House as if he hadn't just been trying to determine a way to steal a vial or two of the dreamless potion – he'd managed to keep up with his notes during the scheming so it wasn't overly difficult. As he looked up, he caught a glimpse of Potter's – '_Yes, _Potter _not Harry,'_ he thought – or at least what he thought were Potter's notes. The parchment in front of the boy next to him contained a few bullet notes of Snape's key points on ingredients, but missed the majority of Snape's lecture in favor of an ink blotch created by the idle tapping of his quill tip, with a rather vacant expression on his face. '_Merlin,'_ Draco thought, writing out a small note when Snape continued pacing, and pushing it to Potter under the table – doing a better job at not being noticed than the Ravenclaw girl on the other side of the room.

Potter glanced down, feeling him push the paper into his hand on the bench. Opening the crinkled folds to read, he gave Draco a bewildered look and shrugged his shoulders slightly, still tapping his quill.

Draco moved his eyes quickly back to Professor Snape, burning with indignation that he'd wasted the ink to bother asking if Potter even knew how to take notes. If Granger was good for anything, she could at least teach Potter how to take proper notes.

The rest of the lecture went smoothly and, while packing away his things, Draco noticed much more writing on Potter's parchment (even if he was studiously not looking at Potter), bringing a smirk to his lips. He'd listened after all.

Giving wide birth to Blaise and Pansy's worktable, he wove his way over to Granger and Millicent. He waited patiently for a minute before looking directly at the Gryffindor girl who was still putting her things away, rather slowly, "Granger, do you mind? I think you have somewhere to be."

She flushed and finished packing at lightning speed, mumbled a goodbye to Millicent and rushed off. Checking that no one else was within earshot, he told Millie to go ahead to the Commons and dinner, since he was heading to the library.

"Are you really studying Defense then like Blaise says?" She asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes as she put her inkwell away safely inside her school bag.

"Yes, I'm studying Defense. I'm just telling you I'll be at the library so you can tell Blaise not to turn the Commons upside down trying to find me." Draco answered smoothly.

"And you couldn't tell him this yourself?"

Draco gave her an ill look, "Pansy's over there." It was a simple explanation, but all that was necessary. Waving Millie off, Draco made his way to the library and had _Most Potente Potions_ out and flipped open to the dream section within minutes. The Verbena Potion was, Draco smirked, explained as well as Snape's lecture. He looked over the list of ingredients and instructions, trying to decide how to lift some of the brew next class. Since there was no alternate potion to make like Lady Tears Poison, Professor Snape would be walking around, checking cauldrons. Then there was the fact that he'd have Potter right there…

At that moment, a student breezed past him, turning a few of the pages in their haste. He turned his head to glare at the person responsible and his eyes narrowed at whom he saw it was: Granger, heading for the Restricted Section. All his time in the library, he'd never gone without seeing Granger there, half a dozen or so tables in front of his. He'd never gone close enough to her table to see what exactly she was researching, but he could hazard a guess at Shadow Shifters.

This though, was reason enough for concern on his part. While he never went near her table, she never ventured near his either. Suddenly, she was trying to eavesdrop on his conversations and coming within two feet of his table, probably trying to see what he was researching.

Scowling to himself, he looked back down to the text and his hand stayed in its poise to turn the pages back to his original place. The open page was introducing a section on Incante Apothecose. The name sounded familiar to Draco and after reading the intro, it clicked; similar to runic potions which required runology symbols, Incante Apothecose were ancient potions involving incantations used as a catalyst.

He perused through a few before finding an interesting one: The Partagé Rêves Potion's origins and incantation were French and the ingredients were easy enough to come by – Snape's personal storage but Draco could get in there effortlessly. Scanning the brief description, he scoffed and flipped back the pages. He wanted to rid himself of his dreams, not enter Potter's disturbed ones.

* * *

The next day found a rather large, eager group of Gryffindors down at the Quidditch pitch, all chattering about. Harry stood with Ron and Hermione at the pitch's entrance staring at the crowd. He'd had no idea there would be so many people wanting positions on the team.

"Harry, how are you going to organize this?" Hermione asked as they continued towards the crowd.

"One position at a time, I guess." Harry answered. Raising his voice, he addressed the group as Hermione got a seat and Ron joined the pack in front of him. "Alright, everyone. I'm assuming you're all here for Gryffindor's team trials. If not, please leave or sit in the stands! And I request that anyone not a member of Gryffindor, leave!" He waited as a few people broke away from the assembled students to go to the stands or the pitch entrance. When they were far enough away, he continued.

"Let's start off with Chasers, then."

After an initial lap around the pitch, he sent up each potential to throw five shots. Harry looked up in the stands where Hermione was busy keeping notes (even without him asking her to). Katie did really well on shots and passing. He knew she'd be on the team still, which left the other two positions. Dean Thomas also did well, but so did Ginny and Seamus. Harry grimaced inwardly, knowing he could only choose two of them.

Calling them over, he dismissed everyone but the four and started setting up the beater trials when the shouting started. Harry looked to the entrance of the pitch, thinking a fight had broken out between a few of the students he'd just dismissed; Two of the girls hadn't appeared all that complacent as he'd announced his decision, at any rate. Everyone had stopped to exclaim angrily over, as Harry found out, the new arrivals to the field: the Slytherins. What looked like half the House had shown up at the entrance.

"What are _they _doing here?" Harry heard Ron shout from where the group of potential keepers was in the crowd. "Stupid snakes – oi, Ferretface! Get out of here!"

Standing up at Ron's second yell, Harry spotted Malfoy's blond head at the front of the group, paused where they were. '_What's he doing here?'_ Harry saw that the group closest to Malfoy was composed of members on Slytherin team and all had broomsticks. Meeting Malfoy's steady gaze, Harry moved through the group of Gryffindors towards the Slytherins. Malfoy crossed the ground to meet him halfway; both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's other students stayed put, glaring at the opposing crowd.

"Malfoy, we're in the middle of trials," He said, waving his hand towards his housemates and the sky. "What are you doing here?" The blond nodded his acknowledgement.

"_They_ are here wanting to interrupt your trials. _I_ am here, because you are here." He paused, smirking at Harry's look of confusion, continuing before Harry could say a word. "I wanted to talk to you while you were here so I didn't have to look all over the bloody castle for you. The others didn't really want to pass up the opportunity to rag on Gryffindors by waiting outside the pitch for me."

Harry looked at him quizzically, knowing Malfoy could have ordered them to stay out and they would have. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Malfoy tilted back his head, "I'm supposed to tell you the captain meeting is set for Wednesday, after dinner. You don't have anything then, such as Remedial Potions, correct?" Draco pursed his lips after the jab; he'd almost said he'd hoped Potter was free then, but that would be suspicious.

"No, Malfoy. I'm not in Remedial Potions anymore, anyway." Harry rolled his eyes. "Where?"

"Fourth classroom, third floor."

"Alright, I'll be there," Harry looked over Malfoy's shoulder to the other Slytherins, who were now jeering at his housemates. "Could you get them out of here before something happens?"

"Did you just ask me to do something? I didn't hear a 'please,'" Malfoy said silkily, "Sure, Potter." He turned and started back towards his team. "We're waiting outside the pitch. We've also got trials today."

Harry waited until the Slytherins all turned to leave with Malfoy before turning back to his own trials. Another civil conversation with the blond Slytherin. Soon enough they'd be walking to classes or studying together.

Yeah, right.

The trials continued on for the beaters, finding two younger boys, Ritchie Cootes and Jimmy Peakes as new members. Keeper was again awarded to Ron, who was followed closely in his trials by a seventh year with five out of six saves. The last position for seeker showed no Gryffindors trying out, even when Harry suggested a backup replacement for him.

As for Dean, Ginny and Seamus, Harry conferred momentarily with Hermione and announced Dean and Ginny as Chasers, and Seamus as a replacement. Ginny agreed to play Seeker in the event something happened to Harry, so it all worked out in the end.

As the Gryffindors left the pitch, they all spotted the Slytherin group lounging to one side, some leaning against the outer wall, some sitting on the ground. Malfoy stood up from his position against the wall as the Gryffindors trickled out, nodding to Harry as he passed.

Ron and Hermione fell back from the front of the Gryffindors to walk with Harry to the school. Ron's face was filled with contemplation as he was lost in though. Several times he opened his mouth to say something, but abruptly snapped it shut to scrunch up his forehead further. Finally he spoke up once they reached the Grand Staircase in the Entrance Hall.

"Harry, what's going on with you and Malfoy? Wait – don't answer that. It's just the potion fumes getting to you, making you be all whatever with Malfoy…"

.:.HPDM.:.

After dinner that evening, at which Ron was still wondering about the potion fumes Harry supposedly inhaled no matter what Harry or Hermione said, Harry promptly reported to the Defense classroom where Professor Raenyr's office was. Knocking twice, Harry opened the door upon Raenyr's deep "Enter, Mr. Potter."

Harry stepped into the Defense office and shut the door behind him, looking around while doing so. Having been used to Umbridge's abhorrent pink swaths and kitten posters, Harry was slightly taken aback to see it now. With Lupin, the office had defense books and dark creatures for the class to study, and Moody had had dark detectors all over the place. Raenyr had darkened the entire room, and the only light came from a few well-placed, dim oil lamps and a large misting dark crystal in the left corner, emanating a deep purple glow from its core. The crystal stood waist-high from the floor near a full bookshelf. Pulling his eyes away from the calming glow, he took a few more steps towards the desk Raenyr sat behind, finishing paperwork of some sort.

The light from one of the lamps caught something on the wall behind the professor and Harry trained his eyes on it more closely: it looked like writing symbols, in a weird language – covering each of the four walls in a rusty brown, Harry noticed as he turned in a circle, from floor to ceiling. Even the window wasn't spared, being covered with heavy velvet drapes also full of writing.

"Do you find it better than that woman's crude idea of decorating, Mr. Potter?"

Snapping his attention back to Professor Raenyr, Harry answered, "Yes, sir."

"Have a seat," The professor offered, waiting until Harry was seated in front of him. "You have some questions to ask me, and if they are not answered by the end of what I am about to say, feel free to voice them." He murmured. His voice took on a stronger tone as he continued without waiting for Harry to agree.

"Albus Dumbledore has expressed his wish that I give you additional Defense lessons, and I have agreed. I daresay I know what knowledge I have that he wants me to share; we'll cover more advanced spells to use in duels than in class, and I shall be completing your Occlumency training." Professor Raenyr perched his elbows on the edge of his desk, messing with a few stray papers. "Afterwards, we can safely delve into old memories, for analysis of anything pertaining to helping you fight Voldemort. During that time, we'll cover wandless spellwork."

He stopped talking, staring intently at Harry with his violet eyes, making Harry uncomfortable. Figuring the professor's silence meant he was free to ask questions now, he tentatively said, "Wandless magic? I'm only a Sixth Year; is it possible?"

The professor tilted his head, which Harry could only discern by a dip in his hood's cloth.

"With the right concentration and teaching, you will learn."

"How is it that I can see you – I mean, your eyes? My friends say they cannot." Harry asked, leaning back in his chair. Hermione hadn't found anything yet, but here was his chance to find out himself.

Humming, Lain steepled his fingers, reminding Harry a lot of Professor Dumbledore's very same habit. "I had wondered if you would ask that particular question. This also connects with what happened in our first class, during my introduction."

Harry shifted in his seat as the professor went on, "You, Harry, have remnants of a dark soul in you." Off his bewildered and, if just a little, defensive expression, Raenyr waved his hand and explained. "You were possessed not six months ago by an extremely dark wizard."

'_Ah.'_ It always came back to Voldemort. Now he could add on another quirky trait to his growing collection just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I would say under most circumstances, any other wizard would have come out of that situation insane or on the path of following that dark wizard himself. Harry," He stressed. "From what I've seen, and can see in the recesses of your mind, you have been untouched by Voldemort's darkness."

Harry didn't quite know how to feel, knowing Raenyr could look in and see those parts of his mind without any indication like when Snape had used Legilimency on him.

"You have remnants yes, but your purity wraps around it, encases it." Raenyr became more animated, gesturing with his hand as he tried to explain what he meant. "I can see it as small smudges within you, like fingerprints. This faint marking from his soul – and yes, Voldemort does have a soul, no matter how mutilated or deformed, make no mistake of that – has enabled you to See me, to See Shadow Shifters. Sound familiar?"

Fingerprints that now allowed Harry to see Shifters? It clicked from last year – "Like- like seeing death and being able to see thestrals?"

"Yes, exactly." Raenyr nodded his head encouragingly. "You can See me and my kind, but it also allows us some leverage against you also. In class, I used a Shifter ability, called Adducomemoria, to take you into my mind and show you a memory. It's much like a combination of wizarding Legilimency and Occlumency, but a reverse; I can show you select memories without a pensieve. And, of course, I can see your own memories just by looking into your mind or via pensieve. Even you have some of your own darkness in your mind, it is what allows Shadow Shifters to look into everyone; there is no purely light or dark – light does not exist without darkness and we cannot exist without both."

Professor Raenyr took a breath before saying, "When we study Occlumency and Legilimency, I'll show you memories I have of Voldemort through Adducomemoria, but until then…" He trailed off.

Harry almost slid off his seat. "You've met Voldemort?"

"Yes, we've met on a few occasions, but I shall leave that until those lessons start." Professor Raenyr dismissed it. "Albus has requested I ask you about your teaching your Defense group from last year. Are you planning on continuing this year?"

Harry paused. The truth was, he had thought about it, and he didn't really see a reason to continue teaching D.A. since Raenyr was a perfectly competent professor. Hermione insisted he leave that option open however, because of (whom else?) Voldemort.

"We started that group because the Ministry was trying to keep us from learning practical Defense," he began. "But I think having you as a Defense professor will be enough for everyone."

The Shifter tilted his head again in acknowledgement of the compliment. "Should you decide to take it up again, I would like to offer my assistance, since, according to Albus, known school clubs need at least one adult advisor. Now, since I think I have given you enough to take in, can you readily think of a period in your time table that would be convenient for lessons? I would like to meet Saturdays."

"Er – " Harry went over his time table in his head, "At noon?"

"Saturdays at noon it is. And don't worry; they shouldn't extend much over an hour. You may go now if there are no more questions pertaining to the lessons…?" Harry shook his head in the negative.

"Well then," Raenyr said. "Be ready in class, Monday."

Harry stood and moved towards the door. Raenyr's deep voice turned him back.

"Harry, please do me a favor and tell your friend Miss Granger she may stop researching Shadow Shifters in the library. She will find nothing of use and it's a terrible waste of time better spent on other things."

* * *

**A/N:** Feedback and reviews make the world go round. 


End file.
